


Blossoming

by Yayate



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: An accident split the always-devious BB's heart. As she became one with her human self, she struggles to deal with the everyday issues a teenage girl would normally have. And even worse, her heart had fallen upon her entirely useless Master. She disappeared from Chaldea in attempts to sort herself out, but after an uncontrollable 'burst' of emotion, she finally decides to return back home.An ongoing, extremely fluffy, and sometimes sexual fic.





	1. whirl of emotion

“S-e-n-p-a-i~ I kindly asked you to come alone, geez~!”

Gudako’s stood powerless in front of the corrupted Parvati- or rather, whatever remained of her. That sweet, soft voice had entirely faded, her purple hair had faded white, and even her deep eyes had turned into a bloodshot red. She was only barely clothed, too- her divine robes replaced by what seemed more like living matter painted in darkness and blood. As it poured off her body, it seemed to become one with the ground beneath, transforming into an endless black pool-

But thankfully, it hadn't harm anyone.

...Yet

Gudako recognized this ‘material’. This wasn’t the first time she had come in contact with it, after all! It was that corrupting goo that could devour any servants- a power composed of All The World’s Evils.

While she would trust each and every one of her Servants with her life- there was something off about this. Parvati had been gone for several days straight, disappearing without even a single word. And now, she returned… like this? She had left a message for Da Vinci, but this all seemed a bit too weird… if it was some sort of trap- there was nothing a lone Master could do.

“Don’t worry, Senpai! You’re safe. You and your Servant are safe~ You should trust me….”

Her voice sounded almost unhinged- and did little to inspire any sort of confidence in her safety. Gudako had only brought a single Servant with her, her reliable Archer EMIYA- but he couldn’t move. The dark matter pouring from the dark Parvati’s body had already partially enveloped him.

“Play nice, Senpai. Send him home- If you don’t, I’ll have to eat him.”

“Master, don’t, that’s-”

But there was no way for her to refuse. She raised her right hand- and before EMIYA could even finish his sentence, she activated one of her Command Seals. “By the power of my Command Spell, Servant Archer, return home!”

The goo pulled away, and the red-coated Servant disappeared in a flash of light. Even if he didn’t agree, even if he was sure this was a trap, she had no real choice! If she didn’t send him away, he would surely die, and there’s no telling what she would do if she got any angrier. “..What do you want, Parvati?” she mumbled, a little troubled, yet equally firm.

“Hey! I’m not Parvati- geez. I know my spiriton signature should be really similar now, but- you couldn’t even recognize your sweet, precious, and lovely BB-chan?”

“...Wait, is it really just you?”

“What does that even mean? ‘Just me!?”

Gudako gave her no response, she simply stared silently at BB before continuing her line of questioning. “What do you want? You just up and left us for several weeks- and now this? Even for your standards, that’s not… what happened?” She did her absolute best to be firm. Her absolute best to be strong. If she showed BB even a shred of worry or anything but anger in these moments, she’d take a mile from her inch!

“Hmm? Nothing happened, really! I felt like going for a different style. Doesn’t white, red and black look absolutely wonderful on me? Isn’t your wonderful BB-chan’s radiance so entirely blinding?”

A simple sigh. Gudako had played this game with her enough times to know that she needed to just ignore BB’s initial response in almost any and every situation. This one was no different. “Okay, but what really happened? You just… up and left, without telling anyone anything! And now you’re back, like this!?” A firm step forward. While she was nothing to the powerful Servant in front of her, she had to at least keep some of her control!

“...okay, look, Senpai~ One of your Servants seemed suspiciously close to the wonderful BB-chan! I started investigating, and, well…”

That did little to answer her question!

“Well, now you have one wonderful Servant for the price of two! I realized that Parvati’s host- you know!”

Gudako shook her head, stopping herself short of just saying ‘no, i don’t know.’. BB’s expression got increasingly frustrated as her Senpai didn’t just accept any of those simple answers! Her tone faded away from her usual energy to a more angry one. “That girl- Sakura Matou- is the person my original AI was based on. When we made contact- we became one. Now, your glorious BB-chan is stronger than ever- and she even has a physical body to go along with it!”

Okay, she finally gave a decent explanation. So they’re basically functioning as a demi-servant now, right? While having BB in control of your body might not be the most pleasant think she could imagine, it was essentially no different from being a host to Parvati.

“Why did you call me here? Couldn’t you just… come back home? We would’ve been able to give you all the help you needed- but you just disappeared and even took Parvati with you.”

“...Ahem, about that. Senpai- there’s something really wrong with me. When I thought about you, I didn’t even feel disgusted! Now that I’m looking at you, I don’t even think you’re the prime example of what’s wrong with humanity! It’s just… I feel… she feels, I don’t know which is which anymore. My emotions have gone wild, and I lost control.”

This was completely unlike BB- but honestly, Gudako couldn’t help but wonder if, maybe, leaving her like this would be for the better of all of Chaldea.

“You’re not even hiding your stupid grin now, Senpai!”

“Okay, sorry, sorry! What do you want me to do? Do you want us to find a way to help separate you two? It might take a while, but…”

Gudako trailed off, the conversation grew silent, and the silence quickly grew awkward.

“Senpai, please take me seriously! When I think about anything… I don’t even know if it’s me or this girl, you know? She’s strongly attached to someone- and because you’re my only special person, Senpai, I think… I’m supposed to be genuinely disgusted, but I feel something so odd in my stomach, so warm in my heart… is this how it feels to fall in love?”

Gudako let out a light yelp and blushed. This was the last person she ever expected to hear a confession from. She was even timidly swaying back and forth. This was the most human BB has ever been. Even if BB could be a bother sometimes, Gudako did honestly love her back, she was her most lovely, precious servant, and-

“Juuust kidding! You should’ve seen your face, Senpai! You looked really embarrassed, then really disgusting!, then really happy. Could it be that Senpai has a crush on someone like me? That’s so saaad~! There’s absolutely no way BB-chan will ever fall in love with a human~!”

Gudako flinched.

“...that’s a little too far, you know.”

Her head hung, her tone crashed. While she usually played along or simply dismissed BB’s words as teasing, this was as daggers to her heart. It was fine if she didn’t love-love her back, but rubbing it in like that, reaffirming that she had no love for her at all…

“Hehe! You’re becoming a better actor, Senpai! That’ll make teasing you so much fun!”

“...I-I’m not acting! I’m really upset!”

“I didn’t know Senpai could act like this. Were you in a drama club before you came to Chal-”

“I’m not acting! I’m not joking! Listen to me!”

Gudako’s hands reached out to grasp onto the shorter girl’s wrists. BB had already turned away, BB was already about to leave, without even the slightest bit of regret! Gudako gave BB’s arm a yank and pulled her right into herself! The taller girl just holding her down and staring her straight in her eyes!

“I love you, you idiot! I don’t care if you hate me, I don’t care what you want to do, but please don’t step on my feelings! I love you, BB!” Her teeth clenched, and so did her hands. BB flinched, actually letting out a light cry of pain. Was she just acting again!? Flustered, angry, and completely unable to control her feelings- the Master yelled at her one final time.

“I LOVE you, Sakura!”

“...Eh?”

They both stopped. For what felt like hours, they both simply stared at each other. Both of their cheeks slowly grew a blush, before BB finally responded.

“N-No way! Thats unfair, Senpai! Y-You’re just… Not fair! I-I can’t just… w-while I’m in this idiot’s body, with these idiot feelings-”

The magical seals on her face had faded. Her hair even slowly regained it’s colour, while her eyes became as lovely as they always were. Even if she reverted, this Sakura still seemed fairly different. While her proportions all remained the same, her hair was shorter and her aura had just become… so much more gentle!

The fused Sakura tried to step away- first unable to get out of Gudako’s grip, meekly struggling, before finally pulling away and rubbing her wrists in pain!

“L-Look, I wasn’t lying! I wasn’t joking- i-in this girl’s human body, I-I just…. I just…”

Her face had shot completely red- an expression Gudako thought she would never see on her.

“Dammit! You had to go say something as stupid as that! Sen~pai! You know better than to make me angry! D-don’t just…”

“...I meant it.”

“...Eh?”

“I really DO love you, idiot! H-how dense could you be! Why do you think I always take you around, why do you think I always try to spend time with you during missions…!?”

“...B-because BB-chan i-is… strong and reliable?”

Even her deflections had become weaker. Her hands pressed together in front of her waist, her hips slightly wiggling side-to-side as she stared straight down.

“No, it’s because I-”

“Stop saying that! E-every time you say it, I feel something inside of me g-get… a-a little weirder! There’s no way the evil AI BB-chan will ever love you, senpai, but…”

“But?”

“...well… d-dammit, why does my original have to be such a hormonal sweetheart... “

“Don’t deflect!”

“...e-even if BB-chan can’t love you, you are… you’re still my Senpai! Even if BB-chan is completely incapable of loving another person, even if BB-chan hates humanity… w-well...”

Hand to chest. Deep breath. Her mannerisms had entirely changed- even though she still had her regular venom and snark in most of her words, she seemed so much more honest. More sweet… More human.

“...the Sakura I am right now can love you.”

“Eh?”

“I-It’s probably just misplaced feelings! T-this girl really did have a crush on someone. A-and because… y-you’re my second most special person, the only special person I have that is still around… it’s a temporary illusion, Senpai. But, for now… I love you too.”

The ripped-apart battlefield fell utterly silent. Their eyes helplessly tried to avoid each other, but they couldn’t help locking onto each other again. “...um…” The first one to speak after was the redheaded Master, but she could barely even form a single sentence. No matters what she tried to say, it just came out as wordless stutters and murmurs.

She couldn’t do this.

She stepped back, twirling on her heel and immediately darting off as fast as she possibly could. This wasn’t right, she just said it herself. She… wasn’t really the BB she knew and loved right now. She was a lot meeker. Frailer. A lot more… happy. She wasn’t in a sane state of mind- she even made a mistake confessing to her! After this, she their relationship couldn’t go back to normal. If she did anything now-

She’d just be taking advantage of her.

“...senpai!”

She stopped, right in her tracks. How could she keep running, if BB was pleading for her to stay? God, she made a mistake. She’s been making mistake after mistake today. If she just turned around, and said she was kidding, she could still fix everything, right? Just pretend it never happened? She turned around-

Only to find her purple-haired crush tackling her into the ground, those dark robes slowly fading away from her body. Again, they stared silently. But--

She knew keeping herself silent wasn’t right. She knew trying to escape wasn’t right. She knew doing anything but being here for the beautiful girl she loved so much was absolutely wrong.

“BB…”

“No. ‘Sakura’.” With a soft smile, she spoke.”I lured you here to talk to you, I lured you here to tease you. I wanted to have a good, long talk about how being together with my original body was corrupting me. But you had to take my teasing seriously, you had to confess to me… and,,,” Sakura gulped, closing her dull, purple eyes. “...I love you. I don’t know how long I can stay this way. I don’t know how long I can hold onto these feelings. But I love you.”

.”...Sakura…”

Her arms wrapped right around Sakura, unwilling to let her leave.

“...I wanna be with you… for a bit longer… I wanna be with you forever.”

This time, Gudako wouldn’t let the silence linger. She grabbed onto her partner, gently helping her back to her feet. Her hands quickly shot down, grasping at her small hands with her own. She squeezed down on her, she looked down at her- not as a Master onto her Servant, but from a girl onto her beloved wife.

“Even if you’re a little different, you’re still her. You’re her soft side, her honest side, her-”

“Senpai.. Shut up, read the mood.”

And with her own, soft lips, she quickly silenced her. Her arms wrapped around her Master, she stretched onto her tiptoes. The Master too, kissed down, trying to make this moment last for as long as possible. Until it just… ended.

The very next thing she saw was the ceiling of her room in Chaldea. The lights were off. Her alarm clock read far past midnight.

“...A dream?”

No, it couldn’t be. It… it just felt so real. Was that really a dream? As her fingers touched down to run across her own lips, she could still feel Sakura’s heat on her. It was like she could still taste her.

“S~E~N~P~A~I~”

The door burst open, and out came BB, still as her regular self. Her clothes had returned, her hair had grown back as long as it normally was, and even that singsong teasiness in her tone was back!

“Don’t worry, your precious, beloved BB-chan washed her lips with distilled water- and acid!”

...So it wasn’t a dream?

“...however, even THINK of taking advantage of a little spark of weakness like that ever again, you’ll have to sit through a year of punishment!” With a twirl of her riding crop, she held it right in front of her Master. “...we have decided to stay as one, for just a little while longer. But have no worries, your strong, powerful BB-chan is here, and even more ready than ever! I’m eeeeentirely in control of her human body now, so- eh, Senpai, are you laughing at me?”

“...Mm, even if you were really cute back there, I’m happy you’re your usual self again.”

BB softly smacked her little whip right onto Gudako’s nose.

“Don~t worry! I’m really back to my usual, humanity hating me!”

“Welcome back ...I missed you, Sakura.”

“...Eh?”

Face beet red, BB froze for only a second- before letting out a flurry of ‘thwacks’ onto Gudako’s face.

“Don’t call me by that naaame! You’re disgusting, Master! YOU are what is wrong with humanity…!!!”

Even if BB had returned- mostly to normal… it seems like she couldn’t get rid of her newfound heart.


	2. release of anxiety

“Another win, you really are an useless loser, Senpai! Just give up and accept your punishment!”

By Tomoe’s recommendation, BB and Gudako had started playing videogames together. Tomoe suggested a bunch of games as an way to bond, but- well, it didn’t really seem to be working.

It was just so ridiculously one-sided. The only words that came from BB’s mouth were snark, boasting with every single win she had. While at first she was obviously very into it, her interest had started to wane. Who wouldn’t lose interest- after fighting an opponent who fell for the same stuff over and over and over. Even Gudako was starting to get a little frustrated! She loved spending time with BB. She was so happy she had an excuse to simply relax and have fun with her, but…

It did feel bad to sit on the opposite end of a 99 win streak. She even seemed to have gotten tired of gloating.

“...o-one final match.”

“”Whatever, Senpai~ You said that about all of our last… gee, I don’t know, fifty games? You’re just a sore loser, Senpai! You’re just embarrassing yourself, Senpai!”

“I-I mean it this time! One more match! A-all or nothing!”

“Okay, okay… Don’t cry if you lose again, alright, Senpai~? I don’t want you getting my couch dirty!”

Another round of their fighting game started. As usual, BB almost instantly grabbed the lead- and she instantly took the first round! But when the second round started- she just put her controller down.

“...what are you doing?”

“Well, if it’s all or nothing, it wouldn’t be a lot of fun to take you out like this, right? I want to see your crushed, humiliated face You’re at your cutest when you’re so utterly defeated, Sen~pai! That helpless sparkle in your eyes, that embarrassed frown…BB is going to be completely mer~ci~less!”

...well, even though the purple-haired AI was mocking her the entire way, there was no way she could resist taking her up on her offer! The second round very quickly went to Gudako. But as the third round started…

Well, it wasn’t like Gudako was in any sort of advantage. She was just losing less bad, for once! Gudako even managed to get BB down to half of her health, until she was left with only a sliver herself. But when she was backed into the corner and barely holding on, her mouth opened.

“...Mm, you win, you win… You really are a lot better than me, Sakura!”

“...EH?”

It was something she still hadn’t gotten used to. It was Gudako’s secret weapon, sure to leave her squirming! Her eyes darted away from the screen to her opponent, staring at her for a full five seconds.

“...Oh.”

And when she turned back to the screen, she had already been defeated.

“...cheater. You’re suuuch a cheater, Senpai! One more round, I’ll beat you even if you cheat!”

“Nah. That match was all or nothing- We’re done, and I’m pretty sure I won!.” Gudako could barely finish that sentence before BB’s controller had mysteriously launched from her hand- leaving a nice little red imprint right on her face.

“Cheat cheat cheat cheat! How dare you cheat against the great BB-chan!? Stupid! Cheater!” As she yelled, she even pulled out her riding crop to repeatedly smack against the already red parts of her face.

“...I’m still the winner, though. And didn’t you say something about how if you won, I’d have to serve you for a week? I’d have to sing your praises with every step you took and force all of my Servants to bow to you?” She was doing her best to swallow her pain with the onslaught of smacks BB was giving her right now, but it was pretty difficult.

“I am not serving you for a week! Denied! The only kind of serving you’ll get is your head on a plate if you don’t shut up right now! Rematch! All or nothing!”

“Nope! Why would I take a rematch, I beat you! Fair and square! Why would I risk losing everything if I’m finally in the lead!”

“...Grr…”

“Don’t worry, I’m a merciful Master! I wouldn’t ask for something that cruel.”

BB silently grasped onto her controller’s cable, pulling on it and wordlessly twisting it at her Master- but the threat was entirely lost on Gudako. She shuffled closer and closer to her, cornering the little Sakura into the corner and returning her threat with her own. Silently, she raised her right hand, flashing those red command seals at her Servant’s face!

“Sakura! Go on a date with me!”

“...is that an order?”

“Pleaaase~?” she lowered her magic-bearing arm, instead letting both of her arms fall onto BB’s shoulder. She had no intentions of actually using her command spells for anything on BB- well, aside from switching to a significantly less painful crop “Just once! Pleaase, Sakura?”

“Alright, alright! Stop calling me that!” Sakura turned away, averting her eyes from Gudako’s, huffing, puffing, and crossing her arms in defiance. A slight redness formed on her face. Before those events happened involving BB’s human self- well, the only redness she could ever spot was when she was simply having too much fun! She seemingly only needed a minute to recover, instantly turning back to Gudako, her blush fading and her usual menacing grin lighting up her face instead. “...but if you mess even one thing up, I’m going to make you wish you lost that final round, Senpai~”

“Thank youu! W-we’ve been really awkward and barely talking to each other since we confessed to each other, so I’d love to-” Not a single other word could get past her lips, she could feel BB’s hand hold right against her mouth. “Stop.” Her voice was stern and threatening, and before Gudako could get a sight of however embarrassment might’ve warped her face, her eyes were covered, too! No matter how she tried to squirm and quiver away, Sakura would keep her hands right there for what felt like a good minute.

And when those hands finally moved, she instantly opened her mouth again. “I love you when you get so pouty- I love you when you get so… um…”” A little threatening wasn’t going to keep her silent on something like this! She knew her Servant was embarrassed, but she couldn’t just keep her mouth shut! Not just because she really did feel all these things for her, but also because Gudako wasn’t very good at keeping her mouth shut. “...I don’t want any awkwardness between us… I-I know you said it, I-I know your feelings for me wouldn’t last long but… If you don’t feel that way for me anymore, we should at least… y’kno, clear up this air!”

Her cheeks had just returned to their natural colour, and now they started to flare right up again! For just a few moments, she looked away- then letting her eyes fall right back on her Master’s. She opened her mouth wordlessly multiple times, and finally mustered up the words she was looking for. “...Senpai. It’d really be better if we just… .forgot that ever happened.”

“...Why? Don’t you feel anything like that anymore…? At all…?”

“...That’s not it. She has a boy she loves, and I have someone I should… ‘love’, too… but now I feel all of that for Senpai- look, I’m supposed to think you’re nothing but a somewhat amusing human.” A sigh and a growl. She *really* wasn’t happy with herself. “...now that I’ve come back to my senses, I want to hate you again. But whenever I look into your eyes…”

Eh? Another bout of seriousness. Sure, she had those kind of moments before, but they had gotten so more common ever since the two had become one. Her tone was even softer than usual- much frailer than normal, much more human than normal. Even if she was still mostly the same girl, it felt like she was talking to a human rather than an unbeatable monster!

“...Your eyes are gorgeous, Senpai. I want you for myself. I don’t want to share you with anyone. I want to be your only Servant. I don’t want you to even look at anyone else I just want you to-”

Her hand moved towards her head. After a single annoyed groan, she seemed to return to normal.

“Geez. Senpai, you always drag my ugliest aspects out! Maybe I should cut them out, too. Make another Alter--”

“Mm… honestly? I like seeing these parts of you!” A giggle. Oh god, she was doing her absolute best to speak with the giddiness her heart was going through. She kind of wanted to curl up and squeal after every single thing she said! Sure, it was a little bit obsessive… b-but that’s okay, right? “I’m really, really happy you can be so honest about your feelings to me!” Did she really have pretty eyes? P-Plus, it seemed like Sakura still loved her back, right!? This means she just had to clear some initial hurdles, and...

“I TOLD you, those are -entirely not me!- The only reason I’m staying in this body is because our compatibility is so high! If I didn’t feel so much stronger, I’d leave this annoying, hormonal body! I’d just-”

For just a fraction of a second, those scarlet red lines appeared on her face again. Those magical circuits momentarily blurred out her entire face- but as quickly as they appeared, she got it back under control..

“...you can’t, can you? You’re not the kind of person that would put up with something -this- annoying if you didn’t have to.”

She shook her head, awkwardly going silent. It had become pretty obvious. She wouldn’t be like this if she had a choice. If she really hated these parts of herself, if she could really just rid herself of them, they would’ve been shredded before they could even become a bother.

“...So, you’ll pick me up tomorrow at 10, Senpai?”

“Eh?”

“For our date.”

“...thank you.”

“Hey you- don’t just THANK me for something like that, that just makes it weird, Senpai! If I’m gonna be stuck like this for a while longer, I might as well indulge myself a little! Look, you better bring me somewhere interesting! Fufu, if you don’t I’ll make you regret it!”

With a smile on her face, she hopped off their couch- twirling on her heel then quickly hopping out towards the door.

“If you’re even a minute late, Senpai, I’ll show you pain you didn’t even know was possible!”

“I won’t be! I’ll be an hour early!”

“...That’s just creepy, Senpai! See you tomorrow~!”


	3. excitement and heartbeat

...The day was already started as a disaster.

Gudako didn’t sleep all that well. Her heart was boiling with with excitement. She couldn’t stop thinking about their date. Not only was she excited, she was really nervous she was going to mess something up.

She woke up late. It was already nine! As her alarm rang for the tenth time, she finally managed to drag herself out of bed. Just the shock of seeing how late it was was enough to re-energize her! She ran herself to bathroom, took the fastest shower she could, took her medicine, and she hurried to put on her makeup! God, it was already 9:30, she had to run, and-

Did she just forget her bra?

Oh, dammit! Undress, redress, touch up her makeup, make sure her clothes weren’t smudged by her makeup- god, it was 9:45! She ran out as fast as she possibly could. Why did her room have to be so far away? It was a twenty minute walk if she kept up a decent pace, but she intended to reach it in half that time!

“Senpai, don’t run in the ha-eh?”

“Sorry, Mash! I’m in a hurry, bye now!”

She couldn’t even waste a second. She’ll just have to apologize for it later! Up some stairs, past her servants- she finally reached her room! Okay, 9:55! She had five minutes left, everything was fine. She just had to regain her composure, and-

“Senpai?”

The purple-haired girl just so happened to step out… awkwardly staring down at her heaving Master.

“...S-sorry…. I-I overslept, and…”

“...you forgot to do your hair?”

“Eek!” Her hands shot to her head. Nope, Sakura wasn’t kidding. Not at all. She didn’t just forget to set her ponytail, she somehow forgot to brush her hair, too! Oh no, this was going to be their first date and she looked like an absolute mess. Panic rose to her face- but before it could get too bad, BB interrupted her.

“Aww, Senpai, don’t worry! It’s okay, you’re just nervous because you’ve never gone out with an absolutely beautiful girl before! Don’t worry, your disastrous incompetence is one of your charm points!”

“I-I-I-Isn’t this your first date, too!?”

“...Yup! I’m just not a colossal screw up like you, S~e~n~p~a~i~”

“Sorry!”

She quickly straightened herself up, running her hands through her hair in a feeble attempt to get at least some of this mess under control. Why didn’t her alarm wake her up on time? Why did she have to sleep in- today, of all days!? The panic was obvious in both her movements and on her face. She wanted to at least look presentable on what should be their first date! She didn’t have one of her hair ties or ribbon on hers, so her hair hung straight down instead. It was just ever so slightly fluffy- but it behaved just well enough to curl down slightly past her shoulders. After finally getting it in control, she quickly put her phone away.

“Okay! One more time… Sakura, I’m here to pick you up for our date.”

“It’s 10:02, Senpai! I should be putting you through a world of hurt, but your hopeless scrambling already amused me enough.” Phew, punishment averted. Now that that was over, she finally managed to get a good look over her Servant.

She looked a little… different.

“Isn’t that Parvati’s outfit?”

A brown shirt with long, white sleeves, decorated by a ribbon, accompanied by that knee-length black skirt. It looked really good on BB, and it her just as well as its previous owner, but it was definitely… different from her usual attire. It made her look a lot softer, a lot less domineering, and maybe a bit more childish, too!

“Well, it’s mine now! I thought that girl’s fashion sense was absolutely horrid- but there’s definitely something appealing about walking around in a dress like this.” She shifted her sleeves, shirt and skirt to let it hang more naturally, then spinning on her heel to proudly show off her entire outfit.

“Doesn’t it look great on me, Senpai?” Gudako instantly gave her a nod “...Plus, I’m sure you’re one of those degenerates that gets off on seeing adult women prance around in a school uniform!”

Oh god, her teasing hit a lot harder now that they were legitimately going out. She hesitated a good moment, flustered, and regaining her energy to strike right back ! “Well, I’m sure you’re one of those perverts that just loves showing herself off in one of those!!”

For just a short moment, the pair stared at each other as they burst out into childish giggles. She wasn’t sure about why BB was so amused, but Gudako was so happy that they could maintain that fun dynamic. Even though she could be really- like, extremely excessively mean sometimes- it was one of the things Gudako definitely loved.

“Senpai! That’s minus ten points for striking back- on top of the minus twenty per minute you’re already down because you were so extremely late. If you lose any more points, BB-chan is going to have to fail you~!” Another turn, and she started to walk off towards the rayshift chambers.

“...W-wait, you’re grading me?” Well, that didn’t really change the situation too much. It wasn’t like she could do anything but her absolute best on this date- she had to make her sure she had the absolute most fun possible either day! This date was only a test run, so if Sakura got too annoyed- “How many points am I starting with?” she started to pace right after her partner, very definitely not wanting to be left around

“Hum. A hundred.” She stopped walking for a moment, turning to Gudako quickly continuing her pacing. “Plus fifty, because your hair makes you look incredibly hand~so~me~!

“Eh?” She stopped in her tracks for only just a moment, quickly running to catch back up to BB “...H-handsome? really?”

“Come on, don’t make me wait, Senpai! Let’s go~” Sakura completely blew off her question, instantly deflecting without any sort of hesitation. “Oh, I already prepared our destination, so let’s go!”

The now physical-bodied BB, along with her master, both got ready to rayshift. As their eyes closed, reality momentarily faded.

...It was bright. Warm. The air was dry. Before she could even regain to her senses, she found herself forcefully propped upright by someone. Gudako would almost be worried, if it wasn’t for that unmistakable soft feeling pressing against her skin. Her senses soon returned to her- but it still took her a few moments to realize just where they were. Upon letting her eyes scroll the skyline, she quickly realized where she was.

“Wait, Fuyuki?”

“Senpai! BB-chan is completely inexperienced in these things… so I picked a place that felt like home! The first things out of your mouth shouldn’t be questions and complaints- you should be thanking your wonderful BB-chan for taking you somewhere!”

Gudako silently nodded, it wasn’t like she was all that bothered, but that still didn’t explain why their original destination was on top of the schools roof.

“Plus, even if I don’t look like it, your precious little BB-chan is a sucker for sentimental stuff! And if I’m going to give Senpai my fiiirst~ time, we need to do it somewhere that feels nice and familiar!”

“...F-F-F-First time!?” That hit harder than anything she had ever said before. At least partially because she wasn’t sure whether BB was actually serious or not. She was still impossible to read, especially when that trickster grin graced her lips.

“Mhm! Just maybe, just maybe, if you behave well enough and entirely conquer BB-chan’s heart, I might let you in on my innermost secret garden!” Hop, skip, BB pulled herself closer and then, quickly pushing up onto her toes and giving her Master the quickest little kiss. “Juuust kidding~!” Another hop, this time turning away from Gudako. The affection was enough to instantly turn that blush into a happy smile. Uh- what was she supposed to be worried about again?

“Well, maybe I’m not, Senpai! I can’t promise a~ny~thing! Just don’t think with your dick too much, Sen~pai!”

“I-err, hey! Where are you running off to!?” Without a shred of hesitation, BB had already dashed off and down the stairs, taking stair after stair, corner after corner- stopping in her tracks when she finally reached the outside. Gudako barely got even a second to eye the school’s field before she already darted off again-

“Come on, Senpai, hurry up!”

Another mad dash, that Gudako could barely keep up with. She quickly ran into a building with an open ceiling and a large field- and before Gudako could even ask what they were doing, BB had already started breaking into two of the many lockers that stood side-by-side.

“Senpaai~ Have you ever done any archery before?”

“No…?”

“That’s no good, Senpai! I’m gonna have to dock ten more points for your incompetence!” With a giggle, she tossed a bow at her Master, along with a protective pad to hook onto her chest. She awkwardly fitted the padding right over her Chaldea uniform, while helplessly holding onto her bow. Her fingers wrapped around the grip, she grabbed onto an arrow, and-

“No, not like that, Senpai!”

Sakura did her best to show an example. She grasped onto her bow, readied her thread, and fired straight at the target! It was a bullseye, and-

That went way too fast. Wasn’t she just doing the exact same thing as Gudako? The redhead tried again, lining up her bow, the arrow, and-

“You’re hopeless, Senpai.”

With a sigh, BB pushed up against her behind, chest pressing against her back. “You do it like… this~!” she moved as slowly as she possibly could, holding onto Gudako’s wrists and guiding her through the correct motions. Uh, okay, that made a bit more sense. Without any sort of hesitation, she quickly did her absolute best to replicate BB’s exact movements. She readied her bow, and-

“...Ahh!”

Right before she could fire her arrow, she felt something wet and strong press against the back of her neck. As a result, she dropped her bow- and, well, her arrow went more up than forward. She couldn’t help but think that sensation was incredibly pleasant, but the moment she started to enjoy it was the moment she could feel something sharp stab into her neck

“O-Oww- W-what are you… why are you…”

Those soft lips kissed down her neck. She could feel something incredibly wet and smooth trail down her skin. She couldn’t help but twitch and whine more until BB finally pulled away from her date. She jumped back and instantly grabbed her trusty riding crop to smack right against Gudako’s butt, but she was a little too distracted to even give a proper reaction!

“...should spoil… don’t instantly…”

She was pretty sure Sakura was talking. In fact, she could definitely hear that Sakura was talking, but her mind had entirely slipped to... other… places… She wordlessly moved her hand towards her neck- yup, it was wet. She could even feel the tiniest little imprints of Sakura’s teeth right there! The first kiss they shared was wonderful- the little peck she got a few moments ago was amazing. Having someone else press up against her erogenous zones like that was just-

“...you virgin!”

“Wait, what?” Well, she definitely heard that part.

“What? Did a little tongue-on-neck action freak you out that much? You didn’t hear a single thing I just said, did you?” She was doing her best to maintain her stern expression, but parts of a grin were definitely shining through.

“Sorry, sorry!”

BB responded with an exaggerated shrug, holding her arms side to side. Well, she messed up again- but thankfully BB seemed no more than nonplussed. Geez, she definitely wasn’t leaving her best impression on her first date, so she just hoped Sakura was as amused as she looked!

“I very generously let you have this date with me, and it’s like you’re not even paying attention, Senpai!” she wagged her finger scoldingly, but she couldn’t really contain her grin. “The oonly request I had was for you to keep it in your pants, but you’re obvioously ‘enjoying’ this!”

“I-I’m not, err-” Gudako’s hands quickly moved to cover her groin, leaving BB to laugh at the top of her lungs again.

“Hee hee, Senpai- Trying to tuck yourself into control? Geez, the sheer fact that your hands instantly shot there means you’re really enjoying this! Are you enjoying this, Senpai?”

“...I-I mean, I-I enjoy spending time with you, and-”

“Ma~so~chist!” The humanized AI pulled out her trusty crop once-more and a few well-timed smacks hit on the both sides of Gudako’s hips. Squeaks of pain ushered from her lips- but she couldn’t get a single complaint past her lips. Smack, smack, smack, before finally resting her little punishment stick right between Gudako’s breasts. She slowly drew circles around her chest, then quickly pulling it back and letting out a loud- and hopefully exaggerated- sigh.

“This is no fun at all! You’re being all pathetic, Senpai!”

...Then what was she supposed to do? If she said something wrong, if she did something wrong, it could instantly ruin their relationship, right? It was her first date, she had to be on her best behaviour, she had to make the very best impression she could! So what if BB could get a little too rough with her? She had to take the teasing, or-

“Seeenpai! I can’t believe you had the gall to call me dense a week ago! Sheesh, why do I always have to fall for the dense ones…”

“I’m not dense! I just want to make you happy!”

“Well, then your wonderful kouhai has to be devious enough for the both of us!” BB returned her weapon right to Gudako’s chest, before flicking it up against her nose. She quickly lowered i back down, pushing it against her chin, and just slowly guiding Gudako’s face forward, until she rested not more than a few inches away from her own face. While her grin had gone sheepish for a few moments, it quickly faded right back to that stinging, disappointed glare.

“...S-sorry?”

A deep sigh. “...Senpai, you are acting like someone that isn’t Senpai right now. You are absolutely NOT making me happy. I didn’t want to go on a date with a pathetic, horny teenager!. I wanted to go on a date with- well, my equally pathetic Senpai! I liked it more when you were awkwardly trying to embarrass me!”

Oh

Is that the most forward BB has ever been? It was… pleasant, really, even if her words still kind of stung.

“So-so... “ Gudako caught herself mid-apology, quickly swallowing her words. “Well, err… I-I’m not the one that going out in a school-uniform to seduce someone!”

“Oooh~? Is this all you need to get going? Your crush in a school uniform? You’re such a pervert, Senpai! I should keep my eyes on you, tonight, so you don’t go at it too much!”

“”Well, at least I’m not a sadist who gets off on- wa-wait… your eyes on me… tonight?”

“Mm! See, I don’t want you to get yourself soooo spent you can’t even walk! That’s your wonderful kouhai’s job, Senpai! Plus, I won’t be able to hold your hand if you go so wild it breaks!”

Her face lit up again. She only barely recovered from her earlier embarrassment and now Sakura had to escalate it again! She did her best to stammer some insults out of her own lips, but a flood of fantasies left her tongue-tied. Um, words, words, words-

Well, whatever, if words were failing her- she just had to make everything known with her body, right?

Gudako’s hands moved up, shoving right onto Sakura’s shoulders! Well, she was actually trying to grab at them, but her movement was so erratic she ended up almost knocking her over. Before she could fall, Gudako quickly reached for her arms, catching her, dragging her right back up and into her body!

It was awkward, but she managed to save it. Holding the shorter girl so close… felt so invigorating. She felt her energy and bravery return, and she quickly opened her mouth.

“Sakura. I’ve… liked you since the day we met! First, it was just because you were absolutely gorgeous! But then I realized how wonderful you are. How beneath all of your spines, you’re a wonderful girl! You just always hide it… and… um… well, you stopped hiding it recently!”

“Senpai. I was never-”

“Shut up- you were always this wonderful! I-I could always see the beautiful girl deep inside of your shell. And even if I couldn’t be with you, I just wanted you to be happy! I wanted to drag all these wonderful traits of you out more, so you could be happy with us, and…”

Well, that’s something she hadn’t seen all day. Her cheeks were pouting out, her lips were curling slightly. The redness finally started to shine on her cheeks again. God, she could say all these embarrassing, lewd things without even the slightest hint of embarrassment, but these words hit right into her heart.

“Senpai, you were DEFINITELY imagining things! Y-you’re just delusional, dense, and...”

Her lips were still moving, but she couldn’t hear a single word that came out of them. Her face was so beautiful. The way those perky lips moved as she spoke. Even if most of the embarrassment had faded from her face as quickly as it came, her beautiful eyes were still squirming around, like she didn’t know where to look! They zoomed everywhere across Gudako’s face- aside from her eyes. Even as she was speaking and scolding her, she couldn’t even keep eye contact!

…God, her lips looked delicious.

What was it that she said again? When they first kissed? When Gudako was awkwardly blabbering away when they were holding each other so close?

“Read the mood, Sakura.”

And with those words, they kissed.

But this time, nothing could steal their moment away. Gudako’s arms locked just a bit tighter around her beloved Sakura, unwilling to let her go. She pushed her back, pinning her back against the wall, afraid of her just disappearing again. Her eyes fell half-open, just utterly entranced by the woman locked in her grip. She wanted to just let her mind fade away and let everything go, but she couldn’t tear herself away from those beautiful eyes.

“Mmm….”

Gudako didn’t want this to end. Could this moment just… last forever?

“...you’re a terrible kisser, Senpai, but I’ll put up with it because it’s you…”

Even Sakura seemed entranced. Even if she spoke so sternly and berated her beloved master, she couldn’t silence her breathless mewls, She couldn’t hide the trembling weakness in her voice.

She sounded… so happy. So unbelievably happy.

Their bodies past tighter together. BB’s chest pushing against the bottom of Gudako’s breasts. She could feel the softness of her body. She could feel the heat of her body.

...and was that her heartbeat?

Gudako’s arms moved up to lock around her neck.. She was satisfied just holding this simple kiss for all eternity- but Sakura clearly wasn’t. Gudako could feel something press against her mouth. Warm, soft, tender. It quivered around her lips, pushing right against Gudako’s teeth.

Her tongue. It was so soft, so smooth, so...exciting. Gudako’s jaws loosened, and happily welcomed Sakura inside. It shuffled around every spot of her mouth. That lovely muscle skillfully found and harassed every last sensitive spot, before finally settling against her tongue. One happily lapped across the other, until Gudako finally got the hint and moved her own.

They rubbed together. They wrestled together. They couldn’t just let the other go. All this intense affection, all this love… it was so overwhelming. She felt like she was going to collapse, if she even let go of Sakura for one second, she was sure she pass out- before the purple-haired girl finally pulled back.

“Mm?”

Gudako couldn’t help herself and did her absolute best to keep their lips locked, chasing her as she backed away, before finally getting the point and letting her partner escape. She could feel the warmth as their lips pulled away. A trail of saliva hung between the two, one that BB quickly cut with her own tongue. God, now that they finally parted, she was finally aware of her delightful taste. She could still feel remnants of her saliva in her mouth. It was hypnotic, she couldn’t help but swallow, and-

“...Senpai, did you seriously just gulp down my drool?”

“...I c-c-couldn’t help it and-”

“Well, Senpai, if you’re lovestruck enough to do something like thaaat~, you’re definitely lovestruck enough to do any~thing for me!”

W-wait, was it really that weird? It felt so natural. It felt so-

“You’re zoning out again. Don’t keep a lady waiting.”

Fingers slid to her collar- unbuttoning her jacket and then blouse in a single swift motion. Underneath was a flowery purple bra- one that seemed like it could barely contain Sakura’s lovely chest. “You can take the final step, right, Senpai? You put on your own, so I’m sureee you can take off mine~” Chest pressed against chest, and Gudako’s arms quickly moved to her back. Only adrenaline was stopping her from completely just pouncing Sakura- because seeing her almost bare body was just so completely irresistible She wanted to submit to her urges, and just devour her like a beast, but…

She couldn’t just do that to the woman she loved.

Her hands quickly reached that back bra strap. Her fingers started fidgeting with the hooks- okay, she got one out, a second and- ah, did she just hook one of them back in? S-she does this every day! How was she stumbling so hard to-

Oh, there it went. With a quiet ‘pop’, the final hook became undone. Even as that bra hung snug on her shoulders, it had lowered just enough to show off more of her brilliant curves. The wires only barely hung up high enough to cover her lovely nubs. She could even catch the slightest glimpse of her pink areola. God, she was so gorgeous. She could barely take her eyes off, she could barely get her focus back enough to grasp onto her straps and pull them right down her arms. She slowly pulled those straps down her arms- until she finally pulled them past her lovely, small hands. And with a soft thud, that fabric finally fell to the ground. Even without that bra, they should brilliantly perky. Gudako gulped again. Keep yourself in control, for just a little while longer. She couldn’t just… not without her permission.

“Senpai? My eyes are up here.”

“I-what, sorr-”

“...So, planning on touching them? Or are you just gonna stand and drool like a moron?”

She could? She really could? Something short-circuited in her mind. She had been doing her absolute best to hold back, she had been doing her absolute best to keep her arousal under control, but now?

Gudako just let go. How could she not, in front of the girl she loved so much? She was doing her best to hold her back, but now, she just instantly leapt to devour her. Her hands moved to grasp onto those tits, and her lips instantly locked right back onto Sakura’s. She did her best to give her a passionate kiss, but now that her mind was completely flooded with nothing but arousal, all she could focus on was those tits. She trailed her fingers along them. This was even better than her wildest fantasies. Her fingers squished into the lower halves of her breasts, lifting them up just ever so slightly, then pushing and squeezing them right down.

Geez, how could one girl have a body so perfect? As their lips locked and their tongues danced, loving pants squeaked out of both of their mouths. It just made her wilder and wilder. Her lips finally backed off, kissing down onto her cheek, down her neck, across her shoulders, even squeaking her tongue down the front of her throat. Her kisses and licks dragged down and down, finally stopping as she reached the lovely valley between her breasts. Her tongue leaving a glistering trail down the center of her cleavage, licking down to the bottom of her tits.

She was sure Sakura was saying something, anything. But those words fell upon deaf ears. As long as she sounded this happy and aroused, she couldn’t even think straight enough to process a single word of what she was saying. Gudako’s mouth dragged closer and closer to the midst of her bosom, before finally locking onto that puffy little treasure that stood at the midst. Her lips pressed down and her tongue pressed forward, Suckling, even pressing her teeth into that erogenous little bulb. Her hands grasped close to the middle, squeezing and gently pressing all that fat inwards.

“...You’re like a baby…”

Those were the first words that actually reached her mind. Her arms moved down to lock around Gudako’s neck, just holding her tightly into her breast. She could hear her pant and heave- even the occasional squeak sneaking past her lips. Her voice sounded so weak and shakey- so absolutely lovely.

So absolutely vulnerable.

She just needed more. More.

Her hands pressed against those soft thighs, inches away from her panties. Slowly dragging back closer. Until one of her hands finally pressed onto her panties. It was so soft. So warm. It even felt a little wet at the midst of that cotton. Gudako’s fingers pulled that cotton to the side, and two fingers quickly pressed against her pink. It felt so wet, so ready- without even a shred of hesitation, she slid two of her fingers right inside. It almost felt like a dream, being able to do all these things. But the gentle warmth and tightness around her fingers reminded her it wasn’t. The soft taste of BB’s nipple in her mouth reminded her it wasn’t. Her lush moans were reminding her it wasn’t.

“I love you… your body… your everything…”

Fingers wiggled back and forth, trying to find whatever Sakura’s most spot was. She squirmed, mewled, quivered- it seemed like she was really enjoying this. T-that meant she was doing it right, right?

“Mmm… your virginity is… showing, Senpai~ You’re pretty skilled with your finger but… Nn, push your fingers forwa-no, not like that, idiot. Against the front of my-- ahn, yes…~”

Gudako did her best to adjust her digits, looking for that most sensitive little spot. Her fingers curled inward, pushed forward, back, before she finally found a place that made her legs squirm, buckle, and was even intense enough to slowly slide her down onto her butt. She just… she just actually made Sakura collapse. She could feel her walls quiver, she could feel her shiver. Her lips pulled away from that tit, and quickly latched back around her lips. She was mewling into her mouth. Panting. Heaving.

“...S-senpai… do you even know what a clit -is-?”

“S-sorry!”

One of her hands moved from her thighs to the top of her slit. She could feel a soft little perk, right there. It was that, right? She slowly pushed her fingers onto it and-

Sakura instantly punched her in the shoulder.

“Less. Rough.”

“..Sorry!”

Another apology. Her finger touched down on it far more gently, sliding her thumb right across the surface of clitoris, and-

“T-too rough! Don’t do it with a dry finger, idiot!”

Sakura teeth clenched and she actually pulled away from the kiss for a moment. U-um, she was suddenly a lot less confident about the job she was doing. Gudako wanted to do nothing less than actually hurt her beloved. But if she needed something softer, wetter… her lips dived down, past her thighs, right onto her slit. Her tongue first circled around her pink-

Okay that taste is… kind of weird.

\- before her tongue pressed against that sweet button. Her eyes closed, and she did her best to focus. She did her absolute best to please Sakura. She did her absolute best to please… her girlfriend.

“Y-you’re finally doing something right… like that, don’t you dare stop…”

Fingers pushed, moved, all while her tongue kept dancing. Her lips pressed in, lightly starting to suckle onto it. She could feel Sakura get a little tighter. She could feel her tense up. Her walls even pulsed ever so slightly. Her voice grew louder, higher, weaker-

“...Gudako… G-Gudako..~!”

Sakura’s hands pushed down onto Gudako’s head, keeping her tight between her legs. Her hands tensed up tightly around that red hair, gently rubbing her fingers through it for a few seconds before finally lightly tugging at her hair. She really made her feel good. She really made her feel happy. She was squirming so much, she was heaving, panting, rubbing at her… she even called Gudako by her name!

“...S-Slow down, Gudako. I-I just…”

She kept going for a few more moments before a thwack against her shoulder finally made her pull back.

“Idiot… y-you should slow down after a lady had her fun, Senpai. If you keep pushing it like that, it hurts.”

Gudako’s lips pressed forward, kissing right onto Sakura’s lips. Her fingers slowly pulled out, her hands gently dragging past her thighs, before locking right around her neck. She couldn’t help but earnestly smile and giggle as she looked deep into those purple eyes, Seeing her this shaky, this happy… plus… she…

“Thank you.”

“...did you just thank me? Did you SERIOUSLY just thank me!? You’re a master at ruining the mood, Senpai.”

“...no, I mean… that’s the first time you ever actually called me by my name. I’m… really happy.”

“W-what? N-No I didn’t!”

“You totally did!”

“Y-y-you’re really delusional, Senpai! I wouldn’t ever-”

Her teeth locked tight. Her mouth shut. It was like she just realized what she did. Her cheeks slowly flared up with that now-common redness, before finally she opened her mouth again.

“...I can’t WAIT to get used to all these stupid hormones so I can stop getting like this over every. single. Thing.”

“Sakura~ Sakura~ I love you, Sakura~”

“Shut up, Senpai.”

“Never.”

Another kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Gudako was just so, so happy.

And after seeing that smile curve up on Sakura’s cheeks?

She was sure Sakura was, too.


End file.
